Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!!
Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! es la primera pista del CD Sound no☆Prince-sama♪, el cual fue publicado el 30 de junio del 2010 y es interpretado por los miembros originales de ST☆RISH. También es el tema de apertura del videojuego Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC. Clasificación * 138 (Oricon) * 2 (Número de Apariciones en Oricon) Curiosidades * Apesar de ser cantada por los miembros originales de ST☆RISH no se ocupa el nombre del grupo debido a la ausencia de Cecil, en cambio se enlista al resto de los miembros. ** Otra version de la cancion se publico con el nombre de Welcome to UTA☆PRI RAINBOW world!! la cual es interpretada por todos los miembros de ST☆RISH incluido Cecil. Letra *Partes cantadas por Ittoki Otoya *Partes cantadas por Ichinose Tokiya *Partes cantadas por Hijirikawa Masato *Partes cantadas por Jinguji Ren *Partes cantadas por Shinomiya Natsuki *Partes cantadas por Kurusu Syo *Partes cantadas por Clase A *Partes cantadas por Clase S *Partes cantadas por Todos Español= ¡Vamos! ¡Comienza desde aquí! Nuestra melodía y letras rebosantes con nuestros sueños ¡Está coloreando el cielo, transformándose en un arcoiris! Parece tan fuerte... tan fuerte... Junto a ti... ¡Te amamos, Mi Princesa! LaLaLaLa Unamos nuestras manos! LaLaLaLa No las dejes ir! LaLaLaLa Entrega estos sentimientos! ¿Conoces el significado de una sonrisa? ¡El mundo está cambiando de colores en este instante! ¡Nuestra felicidad está descendiendo! ¡Estos sentimientos espontáneos se comienzan a desbordar! En cualquier momento Te queremos... Estaremos a tu lado Por siempre... Para ti, cantaremos por amor ¡¡Vuela hacia el Cielo por la eternidad!! ¡Vamos! ¡Comienza desde aquí! Nuestra música más sorprendente que un beso ¡Asi es, vamos a gritar con todas nuestra fuerzas! Parece que seguramente, ciertamente ¡Todo se hace realidad! ¡Te necesitamos, Mi Princesa! LaLaLaLa ¡Volaremos hacia tí! LaLaLaLa Todo lo que amamos LaLaLaLa ¡Dibújalo con nosotros! Algunas veces, las lágrimas se desbordarán, Y habrán noches de soledad insoportables. ¡Durante esos momentos, sólo recuerda! ¡Si tú lo deseas, nosotros cantaremos! Nosotros te deseamos... apoyo emocional... Tu Sol... La luz del Sol ¿Me pregunto cuál llegaremos a ser? Tus alas... ¡Agítalas! ¡¡Vuela hacia el mundo!! ¡Vamos! ¡Comienza desde aquí! Una historia sólo por tu bien ¡Te acompañaremos en todo! Parece ser que siempre... siempre... ¡Quiero abrazarte fuerte! ¡Por favor dame tus voces! ¿Ves? ¡Un rostro sonriente te queda bien! ¡Tú eres como nuestro ángel! ¡Canta! ¡Hazla resonar en todo el mundo! Parece que es más y más... más y más... ¡Vamos! ¡Comienza desde aquí! Nuestra melodía y letras rebosantes con nuestros sueños ¡Está coloreando el cielo, transformándose en un arcoiris! Parece tan fuerte... tan fuerte... Junto a ti... ¡Te amamos, Mi Princesa! LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa… |-|Romaji= saa ima koko ni hajimaru MERODĪ afureru yume no uta yo 　sora o irodoru niji ni natte sou tsuyoku　tsuyoku kimi mo issho ni　We Love You. My Princess! LaLaLaLa　te o tsunagimashou LaLaLaLa　hanasanai de LaLaLaLa　todoke kono omoi egao no imi o shitteru kai? sekai ga ima irodzuku kono shunkan shiawase tachi ga maioriru yo shizen na kimochi ga afuredasu donna toki datte　We Want You soba ni ite ageru　Forever ore tachi wa kimi e no　ai o utau eien ni　Fly To The Sky!! saa ima koko ni hajimaru KISU yori sugoi ongaku tachi 　sou sa seiippai sakebimashou sou kitto　kitto subete wa kanau　We Need You. My Princess! LaLaLaLa　kimi e to tondeku LaLaLaLa　daisuki zenbu LaLaLaLa　bokura to egakou toki ni namida ga afuredashi hitori ja yari kirenai yoru mo aru sonna toki wa omoidashite yo bokura de yokereba utau kara kokoro no sasae ni　We Wish You kimi no taiyou ni　Sunshine bokura wa nareru kana?　 kimi no hane ni habatake　Fly To The World!! saa ima koko ni hajimaru kimi dake no tame no monogatari 　zenbu ESKŌTO o shite ageru sou zutto　zutto dakishimetetai　Please Give Me Your Voices hora ne egao ga niau　kimi wa boku no tenshi mitai sa 　utaou sekaijuu hibikasete　sou motto　motto saa ima koko ni hajimaru MERODĪ afureru yume no uta yo 　sora o irodoru niji ni natte sou tsuyoku　tsuyoku kimi mo issho ni　We Love You. My Princess LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa… |-|Kanji= さあ今ここに始まるメロディー溢れる夢の唄よ 　空を彩る虹になって そう強く　強く 君も一緒に　We love you. My princess! LaLaLa　 手を繋ぎましょう LaLaLa　 離さないで LaLaLa　 届けこの想い 笑顔の意味を知ってるかい? 世界が今色付くこの瞬間 幸せ達が舞い降りるよ 自然な気持ちが溢れ出す どんなときだって　We want you 側にいてあげる　Forever 俺たちは君への　愛を歌う 永遠に　Fly to the sky!! さあ今ここに始まるキスよりすごい音楽達 　そうさ精一杯叫びましょう そうきっと　きっと すべては叶う　We need you. My princess! LaLaLa　 君へと飛んでく LaLaLa　 大好き全部 LaLaLa　 僕らと描こう 時に涙が溢れ出し 一人じゃやり切れない夜もある そんな時は思い出してよ 僕らでよければ歌うから 心の支えに　We wish you 君の太陽に　Sunshine 僕らはなれるかな?　 君の羽根に はばたけ　Fly to the world!! さあ今ここに始まる君だけの為の物語 　全部エスコートをしてあげる そうずっと　ずっと 抱きしめてたい　Please give me your voices ほらね笑顔が似合う　君は僕の天使みたいさ 　歌おう世界中響かせて　そうもっと　もっと さあ今ここに始まるメロディー溢れる夢の唄よ 　空を彩る虹になって そう強く　強く 君も一緒に　We love you. My princess LaLaLaLa…LaLaLaLa… Referencias * Letra en Español y Romaji: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra en Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ Categoría:ST☆RISH (Canciones) Categoría:Shinomiya Natsuki (Canciones) Categoría:Ichinose Tokiya (Canciones) Categoría:Jinguji Ren (Canciones) Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Kurusu Syo (Canciones) Categoría:Hijirikawa Masato (Canciones)